


去年在马里昂巴德

by SGRDXOXO



Category: Led Zeppelin
Genre: F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, One Night Stands, Prostitution
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:14:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27484834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SGRDXOXO/pseuds/SGRDXOXO
Relationships: Jimmy Page/Original Character(s), Jimmy Page/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	去年在马里昂巴德

她是这条街最深处的妓女，我也是偶然才会碰见她。那天我一个哥们儿病倒了，我去看望他，接着跟我一同前往的几个朋友拉着我说要去喝一杯，我没有拒绝。那家酒吧就在街的最深处，喝了几轮以后已是半夜，就有人提出：这边上是红灯区，不如我们几个去找几个女人过夜得了。我们付了账到了街上去，我本来没有嫖妓的心情，想要直接打车回家，但是这是街的最深处呀，路上静得很，我就想走一段到大路上去，没走几步我就看到了那个女人，双手抱着胳膊站在暖黄色的灯光下。  
女人穿一条白色的吊带连衣裙，披一件米色披肩，连衣裙下摆的纱停在她小巧的膝盖上。其他妓女都戴着各种廉价的人造宝石，喷着各种浓艳到刺鼻的香水，露出自己圆润的胸脯，一见有醉醺醺的男人走出来就像鱼缸里见了饵料的鱼。但是那个女人，那个女人她只戴了一只朴素的尾戒，沉默地垂着眼像阿伦·雷乃电影里的女主角，我会走过去定定地看着她告诉她她在等我，她则会眼皮都不抬一下地说：“我没有在等任何人。”  
我走了过去，牵住她，旁边跟着我的女人们看了一眼她，看了一眼我，就走开了，将目标对准下一个喝了酒的男人。  
她带着我到了一间狭窄而整洁的公寓。她给我倒了一杯茶，告诉我自己的名字叫页，我不知道她是不是会对所有嫖客说自己的名字，我宁可相信她不会，想着这个轻飘飘的名字轻飘飘地从那苍白的轻飘飘的唇间对其他男人轻飘飘地吐出来让我要发疯。  
我喝茶的时候她在旁边脱衣服，慢慢地、慢慢地一件一件将他们脱掉，像将一朵用纸折的玫瑰慢慢地展开，花蕊边缘鲜艳的折痕就露了出来。  
我放下茶杯，站起身向页走去，她倒在波西米亚风格的被褥上，显得格外苍白。她打开两条带着折痕的、薄纸一般的大腿，向我展示纸玫瑰空洞的核心，她的体毛刮得很干净，两瓣阴唇像两块贴合的果肉，甚至还带着闪光的黏液。  
她的皮肤冰凉，她的阴道湿热。页叫得很轻，像小动物的梦呓。她的高潮对于一个妓女来说来得太过轻易也太过平静。高潮的时候她掉下眼泪来，白玉一样的脚趾跟着蜷缩，我射在她里面之后拔出来，翻身躺下，她侧过身，胳膊搂住我，给我唱摇篮曲。  
在我的梦境里有一个形容和页一模一样的男人，他全身穿着白色，背景也是纯白的，身体的轮廓模糊了，我视线里只有那黑发，那张脸，衣物上浅浅的阴影，他微微眯起眼，竟显出几分宁静的妩媚。他在弹吉他，琴弦发出的乐声形成了一条流动的、银色的河。我朝那河，朝河对岸的他走去，我走到他跟前，我会告诉他他在等我，而他头也不会抬，银河会依旧静静地流淌，但我会知道他要说什么——他没有在等任何人。


End file.
